Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $6\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $6$ $6\sqrt{2}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 6$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 6\sqrt{2}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{6}{6\sqrt{2}}$ $=\dfrac{ \sqrt{2}}{2}$